Augen auf
by Hinata1313
Summary: Iruka ist schon viel zu lange Single, aber nachdem er keine Lust hat sich von Genma oder Anko verkuppeln zu lassen und selbst nicht wirklich aus sich heraus kommt, ändert sich daran auch nicht viel. Bis Ran aufeinmal da ist... Iruka/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alle Chars aus Naruto gehören Kishimoto-sensei. (leider)

Obwohl Deutsch ja meine Muttersprache ist, habe ich bis jetzt nur englische Fanstories gepostet. Geht bitte nicht zu hart mit mir ins Gericht. Diese Story spukt mir schon seit einiger Zeit im Kopf herum, aber ich habe mich nie wirklich getraut sie zu schreiben. Und nachdem sich jetzt eine Freundin beschwert hat sie möchte nicht immer alles übersetzen, bitte, hier mal auf deutsch.

Und wie immer meine Bitte: Lest und lasst mir Reviews da. :)

* * *

Leise tropfte irgendwo Wasser in die Kammer, wie ein stetiges Pochen machte es sich in ihrem Kopf bemerkbar. Jeder Tropfen der von der Decke fiel schmerzte sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Innerlich stöhnend versuchte sie, sich etwas aufzurappeln, ließ es jedoch gleich wieder bleiben als die Schmerzen wie ein Donnerschlag durch ihren Körper fuhren.  
„Blöde Idee… würdest du reden…", kam von ihrem Zellengenossen, den sie an die Decke gekettet hatten.  
Eigentlich wollte sie protestieren, wollte ihn anbrüllen das sie niemals ihre Kameraden verraten würde, doch außer einem heiseren Krächzer kam kein Ton aus ihr heraus. Gerne hätte sie gewusst ob Kotetsu und Iwashi Konoha bereits erreicht hatten oder nicht. Wie durch einen fernen Nebel hörte sie die Schritte ihres Peinigers auf dem Flur. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und wartete darauf, dass er noch Stellen an ihrem Körper fand die er noch nicht malträtiert hatte. Knarrend ging die Tür auf und schwere Stiefel kamen näher, bis sie stehenblieben und sich eine Schuhspitze tastend in ihre Seite bohrte. Grobe Hände packten sie an den Armen und zogen sie hoch.  
„Na Süße, hattest du schon Sehnsucht nach mir?"  
Eisern hielt Ran die Augen geschlossen und versuchte nicht zu atmen, um den Gestank des Mannes nicht riechen zu müssen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten die er sie durch die Gegend zerrte, bevor er sie wieder fallen ließ. Wie ein nasser Sack fiel sie zu Boden und als der erste Peitschenhieb sie traf konnte sie nicht einmal mehr schreien.

Izumo saß wie so oft am Tor von Konoha und schob Wachdienst zusammen mit Genma, der von Tsunade Strafversetzt wurde. Die Sonne ging gerade auf als er auf der Straße zwei Gestalten laufen sah, die mehr oder weniger auf das Dorf zu stolperten. Er erkannte sofort an der Frisur seinen besten Freund und Teamkameraden und ließ Genma sitzen.  
Als er Iwashi und Kotetsu erreicht hatte war er erschrocken als er sah in welchem Zustand sie sich befanden.  
„Kami…! Was ist denn mit euch passiert?", fragte er und stützte beide.  
„Hinterhalt…", brachte Iwashi heraus.  
„Tsunade… Ran… schnell…", hustete Kotetsu und spuckte etwas Blut aus.  
Immer noch etwas verwirrt brachte der Chunin die beiden Verletzten ins Krankenhaus und suchte dann Tsunade um Bericht zu erstatten.

„Hokage-sama…", schnaufte er als er ins Büro platzte. „Kotetsu und Iwashi sind zurück, sie sind im Krankenhaus…"  
„Und wo ist Ran?", fragte sie leicht erstaunt.  
„Nicht mit dabei… Tetsu sagte irgendwas von Hinterhalt…"  
„Was?!", entfuhr es ihr und kurz darauf stürmte sie an Izumo vorbei und schnappte sich im Krankenhaus den ersten Medic der ihr vor die Nase kam und ließ sich von ihm zu den beiden Shinobi führen.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie etwas ruppig als Kotetsu sie überrascht anblinzelte.  
„Hinterhalt… auf dem Rückweg… irgendwie sind wir aufgeflogen… die Schrift… hat Mitate… er wollte sie abgeben…"  
„Den hab ich noch nicht erwischt… egal. Was ist mit Ran? Warum ist sie nicht mit zurückgekommen?"  
„Sie wollte uns Zeit kaufen… Anweisung von ihr… erst die… Schrift heimbringen…"  
„Welchen Weg seid ihr gegangen? Wann ist sie verschwunden?"

„Vor vier Tagen… immer am Fluss entlang…"  
„Gut.", Tsunade wirbelte auf den Absätzen herum und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Auf dem Flur traf sie auf Shizune.  
„Gut das du hier bist, mitkommen.", orderte sie und stürmte zurück in ihr Büro.

„Was ist denn los? Warum rennst du so?", fragte Shizune die leicht atemlos hinterher kam.  
„Ran ist verschwunden, wahrscheinlich ist sie geschnappt worden. Iwashi und Kotetsu sahen nicht gerade gut aus, ich möchte nicht wissen wie sie dann aussieht. Wen haben wir momentan zur Verfügung?"  
„Äh… Moment… Ich muss nachsehen…", immer noch durcheinander kramte sie die Rollen heraus auf denen vermerkt war wer gerade im Dorf war und wer nicht.  
„Gai wäre hier… Anko… und Genma, aber den hast du Strafversetzt."  
„Asuma... Kakashi…?"  
„Nein, die sind auf Mission."  
„Dann hol mir die drei her! Und zwar schnell!"  
„Ja!"

Kurze Zeit später erschienen die drei in Tsunade's Büro.  
„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit zu verlieren. Ran war zusammen mit Kotetsu und Iwashi auf Mission im Grenzland zwischen Amegakure und Kusagakure, und nur die beiden Letzten sind zurückgekommen. Kotetsu sagte sie ist vor vier Tagen verschwunden um ihnen Zeit zu kaufen. Sie sind immer am Fluss entlang, also seht zu das ihr sie findet! Und jetzt geht!"  
„Hai!"  
„Denkst du sie werden sie finden?", fragte Shizune nachdem die drei das Büro verlassen hatten.  
„Das will ich hoffen… Lass Mitate herkommen, er müsste die Schriftrolle haben die sie geholt haben."  
„Hai."

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, das sich Ran so einfach einsammeln lässt.", sagte Anko.  
„Das hätte ich auch nie behauptet.", grummelte Genma.  
„Du bist doch immer noch sauer weil du wegen ihr Strafdienst schieben musstest.", stichelte Anko weiter.  
„Ach, das bisschen Akten schieben…"  
„Könnt ihr zwei auch mal Ruhe geben? Wenn wir nahe genug an der Grenze sind und ihr euch immer noch zankt, dann fallen wir auf und können gar nichts mehr ausrichten."  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen was Tsunade mit uns macht wenn wir sie nicht zurück bringen.", Genma schluckte.  
„Dann seht zu das ihr euch beeilt und aufhört zu zoffen.", trieb Gai die beiden an.


	2. Chapter 2

Und weiter geht's mit Kapitel 2. Im Nächsten hat Iruka dann seinen Auftritt, versprochen. :)

* * *

Knapp drei Tage später erreichten sie die Stelle, an denen sich die Gruppe offensichtlich getrennt hatte. Ran hatte dafür gesorgt das genügend Spuren die auf einen Kampf hinwiesen übrig bleiben würden.  
„Offensichtlich…", murmelte Anko. Gai verhielt sich seit zwei Tagen sonderlich, er hatte kaum gesprochen und wenn dann überhaupt nicht seine für ihn typischen „jugendlichen" Bemerkungen. Er machte sich Sorgen, soviel war klar, und da Ran mit ihm in der Akademie gewesen war konnte Anko es auch irgendwie verstehen.  
„Und jetzt suchen.", knurrte Genma und begann sich auf die Suche nach weiteren Spuren zu machen.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, das du noch irgendwas finden kannst…", murmelte Anko im vorbeigehen.  
Genma reagierte erst gar nicht darauf. Er wusste wenn die Kunoichi schlechte Laune hatte, versuchte sie die immer bei anderen abzulassen, und darauf hatte er jetzt wirklich keinen Bock. Ein paar hundert Meter weiter weg sah er etwas in der Sonne glänzen und wollte es sich genauer ansehen. Breit grinsend hielt er es Anko unter die Nase, Ran's hitai-ate.

„Was war das gerade?", grinste er und wedelte leicht damit.  
„Hast du was gefunden?", fragte Gai und kam dazu.  
„Ja, Ran's hitai-ate, anscheinend hat sie es abgenommen."  
„Gut. Dann wissen sie zumindest nicht, aus welchem Dorf sie kommt. Wo hast du es gefunden?"  
„Da vorne.", sagte Genma und ging zurück wo er es gefunden hatte. „Hier war es gelegen."  
Gai musterte die Umgebung und sah ein paar dunkle Flecken, die er sich dann genauer ansah.  
„Anko, schau dir das Mal an. Das müsste Blut sein."  
„Jepp, hast recht. Ist Blut.", sagte sie nach kurzer Untersuchung.  
„Wo geht die Spur hin?", murmelte Gai und sah sich suchend um, bis er weitere Tropfen sah.  
„Gut das es nicht geregnet hat.", sagte er und folgte der Spur.  
„Dann beeil dich lieber, der Himmel zieht sich langsam zu. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis es anfängt.", meinte Genma und steckte sich seine Senbon wieder in den Mund.  
„Dann beeil dich gefälligst mit.", knurrte Gai zurück und machte sich auf den Weg der Spur zu folgen. Anko verpasste Genma breit grinsend einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, bevor sie dem Grüngekleideten hinterher eilte.  
Genma knurrte kurz sah dann aber auch zu das er ihnen hinterher kam. Ran war bei allen sehr beliebt und sein bevorzugtes Anbaggeropfer.

Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach wären sie über einen Ninken sehr froh gewesen, doch als es wenig später anfing zu regnen wären auch sie ihnen keine Hilfe mehr gewesen.  
„Warum hat Tsunade nicht Kakashi geschickt?", knurrte Anko einige Zeit später.  
„Weil er nicht da ist, die Inuzuka's sind auch alle beschäftigt.", flüsterte Genma zurück.  
„Und die Hyuuga's?"  
„Auch alle auf Mission."  
„Na super. Wie sollen wir sie dann bitte finden?", seufzte Anko.  
„Weit weg können wir nicht mehr sein.", sagte Genma und suchte weiter nach irgendwelchen Spuren.  
Anko grummelte und sah sich ebenfalls weiter um. Missionen wie diese waren nicht das was sie gerne tat, den Feind offen bekämpfen – und je mehr es waren umso besser – war mehr ihr Element.

Gai hatte den beiden nicht zugehört, was vielleicht auch besser war. Ran kannte er seit der Akademiezeit und behandelte sie seitdem mehr wie eine kleine Schwester. Dass sie inzwischen genauso lange Jonin war wie er interessierte ihn nicht wirklich.  
Als die Sonne anfing aufzugehen sah Gai in der Nähe eines Wasserfalls einen Mann in eine Hütte schleichen. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete er den beiden hinter ihm dass sie sich das jetzt genauer ansehen würden.  
Die Hütte war nur ein Abgang zu einem Stollen, der in die Felsen dahinter getrieben worden war. Vorsichtig schlichen sie die Stufen hinunter und kamen in einen düsteren relativ langen Gang, in dem sie Stimmengeflüster hören konnten.  
„Hat sie schon gesungen?", fragte einer, sehr wahrscheinlich der, der vor ihnen die Hütte betreten hatte.  
„Nein.", brummte ein anderer zurück. „Aber sprechen tut sie sowieso nicht."  
„Dann versuch es nochmal, wenn nicht, dann wirf sie ins Wasser. Noch mehr Zeit verschwenden wir mit ihr nicht."

Der Mann drehte sich um und ging den Gang zurück. Die drei Shinobi drückten sich in eine Nische in der Wand und warteten, bis der Mann an ihnen vorbei war. Als er die Stufen hinauf stieg, ordnete Gai an das Genma ihn verfolgen sollte, was dieser mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigte. Als sie die Tür hörten traten sie leise wieder in den Gang und gingen ihn entlang. Es waren mehrere Zellen in die Felsen geschlagen worden, jedoch waren die Ersten alle leer. Sie konnten vier schwache Chakrasignaturen wahrnehmen, eine von ihnen bereits so schwach, das sie drohte zu verlöschen.

Die schweren Schritte des zweiten hallten den ganzen Flur entlang, kurz darauf folgte das rostige quietschen eines alten Scharniers.  
„Na, vermisst du mich schon?", höhnte er ungesehen in den Raum.  
Anko sah Gai an und wartete auf ein Zeichen, Kunai bereits in der Hand. Er schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete ihr zu warten.  
Ein heiseres Krächzen kam aus der Kammer und beide identifizierten Ran augenblicklich. Gai nickte und beide stürmten den Gang entlang. Der grobschlächtige Kerl erkannte erst was los war, als ihn ein gezielter Tritt von Gai durch den ganzen Raum an die gegenüberliegende Wand katapultierte. Anko betrat hinter dem Jonin den Raum und stürzte sich auf den Mann bevor er weiteren Schaden anrichten konnte. Gai sah Ran auf dem Boden liegen und eilte zu ihr. Er war entsetzt als er sah in welchem Zustand sie sich befand.  
„He! Könnt ihr mich auch losmachen?", fragte der Mann der immer noch an die Decke gekettet war. Gai ignorierte ihn und befreite Ran von ihren Ketten. Anko hatte dem Wärter bereits die Kehle durchtrennt und suchte den Raum nach der schwächsten Chakrasiquelle ab, doch als sie die Person unter Dreck in der Ecke schließlich fand, war nichts mehr zu wollen. Sie schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und ließ sie liegen.  
„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie Gai.  
„Mach ihn los und dann lass uns gehen."

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte auf dem Gang und warteten mit gezogenem Kunai wer näher kam.  
„Nicht angreifen Leute, ich bin's.", sagte Genma als er die Tür erreichte. „Der andere hatte einen merkwürdigen Unfall… allerdings war es nicht ganz geräuschlos. Lasst uns abhauen bevor jemand was… ach du liebe Scheiße! Was ist denn… Ran?", erschrocken sah er die junge Frau an, die Gai inzwischen vom Boden gehoben hatte.  
„Lasst uns gehen. Was passiert ist können wir zu Hause auch noch klären."  
Ran nickte nur müde und ließ ihren Kopf dann schwach gegen Gai's Brust sinken.

Drei Tage später erreichten sie das Haupttor von Konoha. Izumo war schockiert als er Ran sah, stellte jedoch keine Fragen. Gai eilte mit Ran schnurstraks ins Krankenhaus, während Genma und Anko sofort zu Tsunade gingen um Bericht zu erstatten. Anfangs schien die Godaime noch zuzuhören, doch dann war sie aufgestanden und auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus hörte sie sich den Rest des Geschehens an.  
Mitate hatte bereits mit der Behandlung begonnen, war jedoch noch nicht weiter gekommen als Ran von den Fetzen – die einst ihre Kleidung waren – zu befreien.  
„Lass mich das machen.", ordnete Tsunade an. „Und schick mir Shizune rein."

Knapp eine Stunde später schob eine Krankenschwester das Bett mit Ran in ein freies Zimmer. Shizune hatte sie gewaschen und in ein Nachthemd gesteckt nachdem Tsunade die schlimmsten Wunden geheilt hatte. Verbunden und mit einer Infusion versorgt lag sie nun in ihrem Zimmer und schlief.


	3. Chapter 3

Uuuund hier kommt Kapitel Nummer 3. Ich hoffe das sich noch ein paar mehr Leute dazu bewegen die Story zu lesen. :)

Wenn es euch gefällt, wäre es schön wenn ihr Reviews dalassen würdet.

* * *

Iruka seufzte und legte den Rotstift weg. Er schloss die Augen und rieb sich den Nasenrücken, bevor er auf die Uhr sah. Schon fast acht Uhr! Er hatte zum Korrigieren wieder länger gebraucht als erwartet. Er packte die Sachen weg und stöhnte als er aufstand. ‚Zuerst die heißen Quellen, dann erst Ichiraku. ', dachte er sich und schloss die Klassenzimmertür hinter sich ab.  
Müde und abgespannt machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Onsen, durch die sehr geschäftigen Straßen Konohas. Abends war allgemein viel los da alle nach der Arbeit durch die Straßen drängten, entweder um Essen zu gehen, oder ins Kino oder einfach nur spazieren.  
Wie so oft schaltete er auf Autopilot um so wenig wie möglich um ihn herum wahrzunehmen. Auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, es versetzte ihm doch immer wieder einen Stich wenn er Pärchen sah.

An den Onsen war es erstaunlicherweise eher ruhig, in der Umkleidekabine war niemand und auch in den Duschen war keiner zu sehen. ‚Wunderbar. ', dachte er sich und musste sich ein erfreutes Grinsen verkneifen. Nachdem er sich geduscht hatte ließ er sich mit leisem seufzen ins heiße Wasser gleiten. Er konnte fühlen wie sich die Muskeln entspannten, und er noch tiefer ins Wasser sank. Als es ihm dann aber doch zu heiß wurde und sich sein Magen bemerkbar machte, entschloss er sich dann doch die Quellen zu verlassen.  
Fröhlich pfeifend und entspannt machte er sich auf den Weg zu Ichiraku.  
„Guten Abend Teuchi-san. Ein Miso-Ramen bitte."  
„Guten Abend Iruka-san. Stressiger Tag?"  
„Weniger, die Hausaufgaben von Gestern waren nur etwas mehr zu Korrigieren als ich gedacht hätte."  
„Dann gibst du ihnen zu viel auf.", lachte Teuchi während er kochte.  
„Das kann gar nicht zu viel sein, so viel Mist wie die jeden Tag machen.", lachte der Chunin.  
„Wann kommst du denn mal wieder mit Naruto vorbei?", fragte der Koch als er ihm die Schüssel mit Ramen vor die Nase stellte.  
„Wenn er wieder von Mission zurück ist.", gab Iruka mit leicht traurigem Unterton zurück.  
„Lass es dir schmecken."  
„Danke.", lächelte er und brach die Stäbchen oben auseinander.

In aller Ruhe genoss er sein Ramen und lauschte dem geschäftigen Treiben um ihn herum. Als er im Gewühl Genma's Stimme wahrnahm zog er Reflexartig den Kopf ein. Nicht das er vor dem Tokubetsu-Jonin Angst hatte, er wollte schlichtweg einfach nur vermeiden wieder von ihm in irgendwelche Bars geschleift zu werden. Ihm war es einfach peinlich wenn Genma seine flachen Anmachsprüche losließ um Frauen auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen. Irgendwie wunderte es ihn das Genma selbst immer noch ‚Opfer' fand. Anscheinend war er aber heute nicht darauf aus den Chunin durch die Gegend zu zerren. Im Gegenteil, er schien irgendwie mies drauf zu sein. Kurz nachdem er sich verzogen hatte kamen Izumo und Kotetsu zu Ichiraku's und setzten sich mit einem kurzen nicken in Iruka's Richtung und gaben eine Bestellung auf.

„Gai sagte sie sah schlimm aus.", sagte Kotetsu zu seinem Kumpel.  
„Sah sie auch, hab sie ja gesehen als sie sie nach Hause gebracht haben. Aber es geht ihr inzwischen schon wieder besser. Tsunade sagt das sie vielleicht in zwei Wochen schon nach Hause darf.", Izumo nahm seine Tasse Tee in die Hand, die ihm Teuchi hingestellt hatte.  
„Gut. Ich hatte schon bedenken das sie es nicht mehr schaffen würde. Länger als zwei Tage war sie sonst nie hinter uns.", Kotetsu wirkte immer noch bedrückt. „Vielleicht hätten wir sie nicht alleine lassen sollen."  
„Du weißt doch wie das ist, der Erfolg der Mission steht über allem. Außerdem wenn sie dir sagt das du gehen sollst… willst du dich deinem Teamführer wiedersetzen?"  
„Nein. Zumindest nicht Ran, sie hat mehr Missionserfahrung als ich…"  
„Na dann.", grinste Izumo. „Ne, Iruka-kun… seid ihr eigentlich immer noch einen Lehrer zu kurz?"

Iruka war leicht überrascht als die Frage nach dem dünn besetzten Kollegium kam.  
„Ja, leider. Kenta-san ist immer noch auf Mission, und fraglich ist, ob er danach gleich wieder eingesetzt werden kann."  
„Ist nicht Hikari auch weg?", fragte Kotetsu neugierig.  
„Ja. Sie ist vor einem Monat Mutter geworden.", antwortete ihm Iruka.  
„Viel zu tun für den Rest von euch, nicht wahr?"  
„Geht so.", gab der braunhaarige Chunin wahrheitsgemäß zurück. Mehr Lehrer wären sicherlich nicht schlecht, aber Tsunade hatte momentan andere Sorgen als von den verfügbaren Shinobi auch noch welche auf die Akademie zu schicken.  
„Schönen Abend euch noch.", wünschte Iruka den beiden nachdem er bezahlt hatte und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Im hinausgehen bekam er noch mit wie Izumo sagte: „Ich hoffe nur das sie bis zum Sommerfest wieder auf den Beinen ist."

Mist! Das Sommerfest! Daran hatte er schon gar nicht mehr gedacht. Das Sommerfest fand nur alle zwei Jahre statt, dieses Jahr war es wieder soweit. Eine Delegation aus Suna wurde erwartet und jeder war gespannt was alles dargeboten werden wird. Shizune hatte verlauten lassen das Tsunade die Taiko-Trommler aus dem Süden des Feuerreiches engagiert hatte, worauf alle schon wirklich warteten. Was jedoch nicht besonders beruhigend war – zumindest für Iruka – das Sommerfest wurde auch mehr oder weniger als Heiratsvermittlung genutzt. Genma nutzte es grundsätzlich als Möglichkeit neue Abenteuer klar zu machen. Das Fest war in vier Wochen, doch bereits jetzt waren alle Vorbereitungen am Laufen. Iruka seufzte innerlich, um das letzte Fest hatte er sich drücken können und war auf eine Mission gegangen. Dieses Mal würde das kaum wieder funktionieren. Als er zuhause angekommen war ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und schlief dort auch wenige Augenblicke später ein.  
Am nächsten morgen hatte er Rückenschmerzen, über die er sich jedoch nicht einmal aufregte, da sie ihn wenigstens ablenkten.


	4. Chapter 4

Und hier Nummer vier. :)  
Ich hoffe es gefällt...

* * *

Als Ran aufwachte brummte ihr immer noch der Schädel, nur das stetige Tropfen hatte sich in regelmäßiges Piepsen verwandelt. Es war nicht nötig die Augen zu öffnen, allein der Geruch genügte und sie wusste wo sie war. Sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen, aber es gelang ihr nicht auf Anhieb. Resigniert seufzte sie und zuckte kurz als sie eine Stimme hörte:  
„Schön zu hören das du wieder unter uns bist.", Tsunade schien froh. Ran wollte etwas antworten, aber außer heiserem Gekrächze kam nichts heraus.  
„Lass gut sein. Schlaf dich aus und erhole dich. Kotetsu hat die Schrift überbracht und bereits Bericht erstattet. Das Wichtigste ist, das du gesund wirst."  
Nachdem die Godaime den Raum verlassen hatte versuchte Ran abermals die Augen zu öffnen, und nach einiger Zeit schaffte sie es dann auch endlich.

Das Licht schmerzte ihr in den Augen und verursachte Kopfschmerzen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie klar sehen konnte und als das möglich war, machte sie erst einmal eine Bestandsaufnahme und untersuchte ihren Körper. Alle Wunden waren versorgt worden, im Gesicht hatte sie ziemlich viel Verbandszeug doch mehr konnte sie nicht feststellen. Um die Beine zu heben war sie noch zu schwach und Chakrahemmer hatte man ihr auch verabreicht. ‚Typisch Tsunade', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie entspannte sich wieder.

Wie Izumo gesagt hatte, nach zwei Wochen ließ man sie wieder nach Hause gehen. Ran war gerade ein paar Tage wieder im normalen Leben als Tsunade ihr eine neue, wie sie sagte ‚anspruchsvolle Mission' zuteilte. Kurenai hatte sie ausgelacht als sie ihr beim Tee davon erzählte.  
„Wie anspruchsvoll…", kicherte sie. „Wahnsinn, der war wirklich gut."  
„Ich finde das sowas von überhaupt nicht komisch. Lieber würde ich mich um die Delegation aus Suna kümmern…"  
„Komm schon Ran, was ist wichtiger als die Nachwuchsförderung?"  
„Einen Lehrer für die Rotznasen zu finden der sie nicht umbringt?", schlug Ran vor.  
„Komm schon, so schlimm kann das doch gar nicht sein."  
„Ach ja? Na warum tauschen wir denn nicht? Dein Genin-Team bekomme ich schon geregelt."  
„Nein danke, lass mal.", lachte Kurenai. „Nicht nötig. Aber mal was anderes, kommst du zum Sommerfest?"  
„Logo. Denkst du ich lasse mir das Feuerwerk entgehen?"  
„Nein."  
„Eben."

„Du, ich will nicht fies sein, aber eben genanntes Genin-Team will mich heute noch zum Training sehen. Sehen wir uns morgen Abend an den Onsen?"  
„Sowieso. Wenn nötig ertränk ich mich da gleich…"  
„Sag das nochmal! Du bist Ex-ANBU und knickst unter ein paar Möchtegern-Shinobi ein oder was?"  
„Natürlich nicht, aber lass mich doch jammern. Auf Missionen kann ich wenigstens reinhauen wenn es mich nervt, bei Kindern geht das aber nicht…"  
„Wird schon werden. Iruka schafft das doch auch.", grinste die ältere Kunoichi.  
„Ich hoffe du hast Recht…", seufzte Ran. „Aber ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten, nicht das Kiba noch schimpft."  
„Gut, dann bis morgen."  
„Jepp, bis morgen."

Ran kam es so vor als würde der Rest des Tages wie in Zeitraffer vergehen, die Nacht kam, jedoch ohne Müdigkeit und mit sehr wenig Schlaf. Gerade als sie das Gefühl hatte sie wäre eingeschlafen klingelte auch der Wecker schon wieder. Müde schleppte sie sich ins Badezimmer und duschte, was ihr aber auch nicht wirklich half. Das Frühstück ließ sie ausfallen und nachdem sie sich angezogen und fertig gemacht hatte, ging sie in die Akademie. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin hielt sie noch bei Shushu-ya's und nahm sich etwas zum Essen mit in die Schule. In den Gängen war es laut und ihre zugeteilte Klasse war anscheinend auch schon vollzählig und dem Geschrei nach zu urteilen hätten es sechzig Kinder sein müssen. Als sie die Tür zur Klasse aufschob flog ein Schuh an ihr vorbei, dicht gefolgt vom Tafelschwamm und lautem Gegröle. Mit spitzen Fingern hob sie beides auf und ging ins Zimmer. Sie schloss die Tür, legte den Schwamm an den Platz an den er gehörte und stellte den Schuh auf das Pult. Sie packte ihr bento in die Schublade und stellte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor die Klasse.

Entweder hatte sie noch keiner bemerkt oder sie wurde absichtlich ignoriert. Ohne auf die Schüler weiter zu achten fing sie an zu sprechen:  
„Guten Morgen. Ich bin Ran und die Vertretung für euren Lehrer Kenta." Das Geschrei ‚ihrer' Schüler schien sogar noch lauter zu werden. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte innerlich, wich einem vorbeifliegenden Radiergummi aus ohne die Augen dafür zu öffnen und holte tief Luft.  
„HEY! HINSETZEN, KLAPPE HALTEN, AUGEN UND OHREN AUF!", brüllte sie und sorgte damit nicht nur in ihrem Zimmer für Ruhe.  
„So, nachdem ihr ja jetzt auf mich aufmerksam geworden seid, fangen wir mal mit dem Unterricht an."  
„Sie haben sich ja noch nicht einmal vorgestellt.", quäkte einer der Schüler.  
„Wenn ihr anfangs nicht so ein Geschrei veranstaltet hättet, dann hättet ihr das längst mitbekommen."  
Jetzt war jeder in der Klasse aufmerksam.  
„Mein Name ist Ran Chitei, ich bin 23, Jonin und als Vertretung für Kenta-san hier. Wem von euch gehört der Schuh?"

Ein Junge der nicht gerade aussah als hätte er was es zum Shinobi brauchte meldete sich vorsichtig.  
„Vorkommen, abholen.", orderte Ran. ‚In welche Hölle hat mich Tsunade hier nur geschickt? ', dachte sie sich. Haru – so hieß der Schüler – trottete schüchtern nach vorn und holte sich sein Eigentum zurück. Kaum war er wieder an seinem Platz wurde er von einer Dreiergruppe ausgelacht und mit Papierkügelchen beworfen.  
„HEY! ICH GLAUB IHR SPINNT!", fuhr Ran sie an. „Aufheben den Müll, und das sofort!"  
„Kenta-sensei hat uns nie so angemault…", grummelte einer der Schüler als er unter den Tisch kroch um die Kügelchen aufzuheben. Als er wieder auftauchte sah er direkt in Ran's grüne Augen.  
„Es interessiert mich nicht was Kenta-san gemacht hat oder nicht. Im Moment bin ich eure Lehrerin, und ich dulde solches Verhalten nicht."  
Uyeda wurde bleich und nickte stumm.  
„Nachdem das jetzt auch geklärt ist, kommen wir zur Sache. Wie weit seid ihr was Chakrakontrolle anbelangt? Habt ihr schon die Blattübung gemacht?"  
„Blattübung?", fragte ein Mädchen namens Akane.  
„Mit Hilfe von Chakra ein Blatt an der Stirn halten.", erklärte Ran und sah die Klasse neugierig an.  
„Nein Ran-sensei, das hatten wir noch nicht."  
„Irgendwelch Jutsus die ihr schon gelernt habt?"  
„Bis jetzt nur Nawanuke und Henge.", antwortete Uyeda.

„Mehr nicht?", Ran war überrascht. „Was macht ihr denn die ganze Zeit? Ihr wollt nächstes Jahr Genin werden! Und dann könnt ihr nicht mehr als die zwei Jutsus?"  
Schweigen in der Klasse. Innerlich musste die Kunoichi seufzen, was für eine Klasse…  
„Lasst eure Sachen da und geht nach draußen auf den Hof. In fünf Minuten will ich jeden von euch draußen sehen, ordentlich in einer Reihe, wer nicht da ist, sitzt nach."

Nachdem sich alle auf dem Hof eingefunden hatten kam Ran mit einigen Kisten hinterher. Krachend stellte sie sie ab und stellte sich vor ihre Klasse hin.  
„Das Wichtigste ist Chakrakontrolle, sie ist die Basis für jede Technik die ihr anwenden wollt. Von der einfachsten der Kategorie E bis rauf zu Kategorie A. Auch ein Jonin hat klein angefangen, und ohne gewisse Voraussetzungen hätte niemand den Weg nach oben geschafft. Bevor ich euch überhaupt irgendwelche Techniken beibringe die Chakra abverlangen, werden wir erst mal daran arbeiten eure Reserven zu vergrößern." Sie schob die Deckel der Kisten auf und hielt Trainingsgewichte hoch.  
„Wie ihr wissen solltet besteht Chakra aus körperlicher und geistiger Energie, an Ersterer werden wir jetzt arbeiten. Jeder von euch nimmt sich zwei Trainingsgewichte und schnallt sie sich um die Beine. Sollte einer von euch auf die Idee kommen zu mogeln und wird erwischt, dann büßen alle dafür. Überlegt es euch also gut."

Anfängliche Proteste ebbten schnell ab als Ran sie zusätzliche zwanzig Runden laufen ließ. Sie trieb sie solange an bis es erste Ausfälle gab. Knapp eine Stunde später saßen dreißig Schüler schwer atmend auf dem Hof und keiner war mehr in der Lage sich zu rühren.  
„So, das war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang.", grinste die Kunoichi die Kinder an.  
„Und nachdem ihr jetzt alle zu müde seid um euch zu beschweren, wird die nächste halbe Stunde meditiert." Als es zur Mittagspause klingelte schleppten sich die Schüler zurück in die Klasse um ihr bento zu holen, was Ran ihnen gleich tat. Vor der Tür des Lehrerzimmers blieb sie stehen, weil drinnen gerade eine sehr angeregte Unterhaltung stattfand.  
„Habt ihr den Brüller heute Morgen gehört? Lauter als Iruka.", sagte einer der Lehrer.  
„Die hat doch sowieso keine Chance. Kenta's Klasse ist die schlimmste und schlechteste der Akademie, von denen packt die Prüfung doch sowieso keiner."  
So war das also… Tsunade hatte ihr die Klasse absichtlich aufs Auge gedrückt. Soviel zum Thema schwierige Mission.  
„Schlimm wenn man solche Dinge hört, nicht war?", eine sanfte mitfühlende Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und sah in Iruka's freundliches Gesicht. Langsam nickte sie, er hatte es genau getroffen.


	5. Chapter 5

Und das nächste Kapitel...

* * *

„Das kann man so sagen.", antwortete Ran langsam. Irgendwie war ihr die Lust auf das Lehrerzimmer gehörig vergangen.  
„Und zu denen dazu setzen will ich mich jetzt auch nicht mehr."  
„Wollen wir nach draußen? Hinter der Schule gibt's einen guten Platz. Von da aus hat man den ganzen Hof im Blick.", bot Iruka an.  
„Gerne.", lächelte Ran und folgte ihm.  
Draußen setzten sich beide auf eine kleine Steinbank, die von der Sonne angenehm warm war.  
„Sind die Schüler wirklich so schlimm?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.  
„Wild trifft es wohl besser. Zum Glück ist in meiner Klasse nur Konohamaru so schlimm, in dieser Klasse sind es ja gleich drei: Uyeda, Toyo und Mamoru."  
„Mit Uyeda hatte ich heute schon das Vergnügen."

„Es ist in der Klasse relativ schwierig den Ausgleich für alle hinzubekommen. Diese drei sind laut und impulsiv, der Rest ist um gut die Hälfte ruhiger."  
„Bis auf drei Jungs und zwei der Mädchen, von denen hör man gar nichts."  
„Ja.", nickte Iruka und legte seine jetzt leere bento-box auf die Seite. „Der mit der Brille ist Fudo, sehr intelligent und lernschnell. Der mit den blauen Haaren ist Yukio und Kenta sagt er hat noch nie mitbekommen das er sich irgendwie aufregt. Und dann wäre da noch Kiyoshi, er liegt irgendwo zwischen Fudo und Yukio. Die ruhigen Mädchen sind Akane und Yukki, beide sind für ihr Alter schon recht erwachsen."  
„Pflichtbewusster als der Rest des Haufens. Das nicht alle es auf Anhieb schaffen werden Genin zu werden ist mir durchaus klar, jedoch wenn sie so bleiben wie jetzt hat keiner auch nur den Hauch einer Chance. Chakrakontrolle ist nahezu nicht vorhanden und bis jetzt haben sie auch erst Nawanuke-no-jutsu und henge-no-jutsu gelernt. Nicht gerade viel."

„Kenta-san hat sich von ihnen viel zu sehr einschüchtern lassen. Abends war er manchmal ein nervliches Wrack. Bis jetzt hat sich noch niemand wirklich mit ihnen auseinander gesetzt, und ich kann mich leider auch nur um eine Klasse kümmern."  
„Es ist auch nicht deine Aufgabe dich um alles zu kümmern Iruka-san. Ich glaube ich weiß warum mich Tsunade-sama ausgerechnet in diese Klasse gesteckt hat."  
„Anzunehmen. Wenn ich irgendwie beim Aufbau des Unterrichts helfen kann, dann lassen Sie es mich bitte wissen."  
„Nicht Siezen, bitte.", sagte Ran die leicht das Gesicht verzogen hatte. „Es ist irgendwie… fehl am Platz. Jonin hin oder her, ich bin immerhin die Jüngere."  
„In Ordnung.", lächelte Iruka leicht. „Dann lass uns wieder nach drinnen gehen und weiter Monster bändigen."  
Ran musste lachen, etwas Ähnliches hatte sie sich auch gedacht.

Der Rest des Tages verlief sehr ruhig, da die morgendliche Rennerei allen immer noch zu deutlich in den Knochen steckte. Nachdem sie noch knapp zwei Stunden Shinobiregeln durchgenommen und erklärt hatte ließ sie die Schüler das Klassenzimmer putzen und schickte sie dann nach Hause, eine Stunde früher. Etwas später traf sie sich mit Kurenai an den Onsen.

„Du siehst erledigt aus.", grinste die ältere Kunoichi.  
„Möchtest du einen ganzen Tag Biester hüten?", gab Ran gequält zurück.  
„Ehrlich gesagt nein. Waren sie so schlimm?"  
„Als ich die Tür öffnete flog mir ein Schuh entgegen. Noch Fragen?"  
„Nicht wirklich.", Kurenai musste lachen.  
„Sehr witzig.", Ran rollte mit den Augen. Als sie ins heiße Wasser glitt musste sie seufzen. „Ich sag dir, heute Morgen hätte ich sie am liebsten alle erschlagen. Und jetzt tun sie mir irgendwo leid. Ein echt wilder Haufen, allein drei Schüler die wie eine Mischung aus Naruto und Kiba sind."  
„Das ist hart."  
„Kann man wohl sagen. Die schlechteste und schlimmste Klasse der Schule."  
„Oh oh! Ich höre da Mitleid aber auch Entschlossenheit raus. Du hast dir doch schon wieder was in den Kopf gesetzt."  
„So in der Art.", murmelte Ran und tauchte kurz unter.  
„Du willst sie verbessern, hab ich Recht?", fragte Kurenai als sie wieder aufgetaucht war.  
„Ja. Potential ist da, und ich würde mich wetten trauen das ich sie allemal so gut wie Iruka's Klasse machen kann. Und seine ist die Beste an der Akademie."  
„Da hast du aber ganz schön was vor."  
„Hey, ich handel doch auch in meinem Interesse. Nächstes Jahr soll ich als Jonin-sensei ein Genin-Team übernehmen. Denkst du ich will Taugenichtse in der Gruppe?"  
„Nein."  
„Eben. Aber bis dahin ist es noch ein verdammt langer Weg."

Den Rest des Tages bis zum Abendessen verbrachten die beiden Frauen zusammen, tratschten und lachten und ließen es sich gut gehen. Nach dem Essen beschloss Ran jedoch, noch auf einen Absacker in ihre Lieblingskneipe zu gehen: Asakura's. Kaum hatte sie die Kneipe betreten hörte sie auch schon wieder ihre liebste Nervensäge, Genma.  
„Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr! Wie kannst du mich nur warten lassen?"  
Ran rollte mit den Augen und ignorierte das freche Grinsen das der Aussage folgte. Sie bestellte sich Sake und setzte sich an ihren Stammplatz. Asuma und Gai waren auch schon da.  
„Na, wie geht es unserer Strafversetzten?", grinste Asuma und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
„Danke der Nachfrage.", grummelte Ran und stieß mit ihm an. „Besser als es unserem Senbon-Fuzzi ging."  
Genma machte ein tief beleidigtes Gesicht und griff sich theatralisch ans Herz. „Oh mein geliebter Schatz, wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein wo ich dich doch errettet habe?"  
„Gai war das, aber sag's nicht weiter." Genannter gab sein Nice-Gai Grinsen ab und Genma verstummte. Jetzt war es an Ran und Asuma zu lachen.

„Gerüchten zu Folge hast du ja die freundlichste Klasse der Akademie abbekommen.", Sarutobi grinste.  
„Ein undisziplinierter Haufen ist das.", gab Ran leicht mürrisch zurück. „Ich hab sie heute eine Stunde im Hof Runden drehen lassen, vorher war mit ihnen gar nichts anzufangen… mal schauen wie sich das noch entwickelt, sonst wird von denen nie einer Genin."  
„So schlimm?", fragte Asuma.  
„Zwei Jutsus bis jetzt erst gelernt, Chakrakontrolle ist ein Fremdwort… und nächstes Jahr ist Abschlussprüfung… ich weiß nicht ob ich die fit bekomme. Kenta kommt nämlich nicht mehr. Hat mir Shizune heute gesagt als ich sie getroffen habe."  
„Willst du sie dann ausbilden?", fragte Gai.  
„Ich will zumindest bis zur Prüfung dabei bleiben. Vielleicht bekomme ich sie ja soweit auf den richtigen Weg, dass sie sich wenigstens bei anderen Lehrern benehmen. Alle können ja nicht Genin werden."  
„Unwahrscheinlich.", murmelte Genma. „Das wären wohl zu viele für uns."  
„Das schlimme ist, es gibt einige die gutes Potential haben. Und jetzt muss ich erst zusehen, dass ich bei der Klasse überhaupt gehör finde."  
„Das wird schon. Du hast doch schon andere Missionen gepackt.", sagte Gai aufmunternd.  
„Ich versuche mein Bestes. Wird schon irgendwie."

Genma wollte gerade etwas sagen und war dabei Luft zu holen, als Ran sich umdrehte und ihn ansah.  
„Spar dir deine Luft, Romeo. Du weißt das ich nicht auf schwache Sprüche, Bandana und Senbon stehe."  
„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was du verpasst.", gab er leicht beleidigt zurück.  
„Oh doch. Erstens prahlst du ja immer, und zweitens tratschen die Frauen in den Onsen."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Ja, und du möchtest nicht wissen, was sie alles tratschen."  
Der Rest des Abends verlief relativ ruhig, mit einigem an Gelächter. Ziemlich spät am Abend wankte Ran leicht angetrunken nach Hause und fiel dort todmüde auf ihr Bett, wo sie sofort einschlief.


	6. Chapter 6

Und weiter geht's...

* * *

Als der Wecker am nächsten Tag klingelte hätte Ran ihn am liebsten aus dem Fenster geworfen. Jedes Geräusch dröhnte in ihrem Schädel, sogar das öffnen des Kühlschranks tat ihr in den Ohren weh.  
„Zu viel Sake…", stöhnte sie und tappte mit geschlossenen Augen ins Bad, wo sie im Spiegelschrank eine Schmerztablette suchte.  
„Scheiße… keine mehr da."  
Immer noch fluchend machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Akademie, bereits jetzt wusste sie schon dass sie bis zur Pause ein Wrack sein würde.  
Wie gestern ging es in der Klasse laut zu, wildes Geschrei und umeinander fliegende Gegenstände. Sie ging zum Pult und lehnte sich dagegen. Eine Weile hörte sie sich das Ganze an und als sie das Gefühl hatte ihr Kopf würde explodieren ließ sie einen Schrei los.

„HEY!" und schon im selben Moment bereute sie es geschrien zu haben.  
„Sie haben uns gar nichts zu sagen!", gab Uyeda frech zurück.  
„Ach? Habe ich nicht? Dann geh mal zu Tsunade und erzähl ihr das.", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Nein. Kenta-sensei ist unser Lehrer." „Genau!" „Außerdem sind wir schon Klasse." „Richtig."

Sie ließ die Schüler noch einige Zeit vor sich hin reden, und mit jeder vergehenden Minute legte sich ihre Stirn mehr und mehr in Falten. Nachdem sie der Meinung war es wäre jetzt genug schlug sie mit der Faust aufs Pult.  
„Ich hab mir euren Blödsinn jetzt lange genug angehört. Kenta hat hin geschmissen, weil ihr ihm so auf die Nerven gegangen seid, der kommt nicht wieder. Ihr denkt also ihr wärt gut genug? Tut mir Leid wenn ich euch enttäuschen muss, aber ihr seid nicht Klasse, ihr seid nicht mal passabel. Ihr seid verdammt nochmal sowas von grottenschlecht das es für mich an ein Wunder grenzt das ihr überhaupt noch in die Akademie gehen könnt."

Jetzt stand Uyeda als einziger in der Klasse noch und schmollte.  
„Du denkst also ihr seid Klasse? Iruka's Klasse ist mit der Chakrakontrolle schon so weit, das jeder ohne Probleme ein Blatt an der Stirn behalten können, jeder von ihnen kann Kawarimi-no-jutsu und die Meisten schaffen inzwischen auch schon mindestens zwei Klone! Von euch hat noch nicht einmal einer Ahnung welche Handzeichen für Bunshin-no-jutsu notwendig sind! Keiner von Euch schafft es mit seinen Shuriken auch nur in die Nähe des inneren Drittels der Zielscheibe zu kommen! Ihr wollt Genin werden? Von euch schafft es keiner auch nur durch den ersten Teil der Abschlussprüfung!"

„Sind wir… sind wir wirklich so schlecht?", fragte Akane leise.  
„So schlecht? Ich hab euch noch nicht mal wirklich gesagt wie schlecht ihr seid!"  
„Aber wir wollen doch Shinobi werden…", Uyeda war kleinlaut geworden und hatte sich gesetzt.  
„Ach? Davon hab ich noch nichts gemerkt. Dann solltet ihr euch auch etwas mehr anstrengen! Wenn ich denken würde, dass ihr als Shinobi nichts taugen würdet, wäre ich gestern schon rückwärts zur Tür raus. Aber wenn ihr nicht endlich anfangt, dann wird das nie mehr was. Nur noch etwas mehr als ein Jahr, und dann ist Prüfung."  
„Ohne Ferien fünfzehn Monate…", murmelte Fudo trocken.  
„Nüchtern kalkuliert.", sagte Ran leicht sarkastisch. „Bei euch sehe ich jedoch keine Basis auf der ich aufbauen kann. Alleine um das festzustellen brauchen wir noch ein paar Tage."

Jetzt war es endgültig still in der Klasse.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Yukio wissen. „Aufgeben?"  
„Meine Quote von Missionserfolgen ist so gut, das ich da jetzt bestimmt keinen Fehler gebrauchen kann. Und ob es hinhaut oder nicht liegt nicht allein an mir. Es kommt drauf an ob ihr wirklich mitmachen wollt oder nicht, aber ich sage euch gleich, das wird ein ganzes Stück Arbeit werden."  
Erst war es still in der Klasse, denn ging lautes Gejohle los. Ran musste schmunzeln und klatschte dann in die Hände.  
„Gut, dann machen wir jetzt erst mal wieder Sport, raus auf den Hof mit euch und Runden laufen. Abmarsch."

Als es zur Pause klingelte passte sie Iruka an der Tür seines Klassenzimmers ab.  
„Hi.", grinste sie ihn an. „Tut mir Leid wenn ich dich störe, aber ich bräuchte deine Hilfe, wenn… es dir nichts auch macht… versteht sich…"  
„Natürlich…", antwortete der Chunin leicht erstaunt. „Womit denn?"  
„Ähm… draußen, wo nicht so viele… Ohren sind…", sagte sie als sie die anderen Chunin sah die neugierig den Gang entlang blickten.  
„Gut.", nickte er und folgte ihr nach draußen.

„Also, was kann ich für Sie… dich tun.", korrigierte er sich hastig und errötete leicht.  
„Ich bräuchte ein paar Tests… ich muss den Wissensstand der Schüler in meiner Klasse testen."  
„Das heißt du bleibst?", fragte er überrascht.  
„Ja, warum nicht?"  
„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt… hätte ich nicht gedacht, das du es in diesem Horror-Haufen aushältst."  
„Ehrlich gesagt, das wird sich noch zeigen ob ich es dort aushalte. Aber ich will es zumindest versuchen. Vielleicht haben sie jetzt ja auch begriffen dass ihr Traum vom Leben als Shinobi außer Reichweite bleibt, wenn sie so weiter machen. Aber ich weiß nicht, mit welchem Konzept ich etwas ausrichten kann, wenn ich nicht weiß wo sie stehen."  
„Verstehe.", murmelte er und überlegte. „Ich hab da noch ein paar Tests… irgendwo zu hause…. Morgen früh könnte ich sie dir geben. Reicht das?"  
„Ja, auf jeden Fall! Ich meine, ich will dich ja nicht unter Druck setzen. Schon mal Danke im Voraus."

Den Rest des Tages übte Ran mit ihren Schülern weiter am Aufbau ihrer Chakrareserven.  
„Morgen lasse ich euch ein paar Tests schreiben, aber ich geb euch keine Noten drauf, nur damit ich weiß wo ihr steht. Also keine Spickzettel, oder ähnliches, das hilft euch selbst nicht weiter. Also wenn ihr keine Ahnung von irgendetwas habt oder ihr euch nicht sicher seid, dann lasst es weg. Verstanden?"  
„HAI!", kam es einstimmig aus der Klasse.  
„Gut. Das reicht für heute, ihr könnt nach Hause gehen. Bis morgen früh."

Ran war zufrieden, wenn auch nicht ganz glücklich mit sich und der Welt, aber zufrieden wie sich die Sache hier zu entwickeln schien. Langsam ging sie durch die Straßen heimwärts und als sie die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hinauf ging, sah sie dort schon Kurenai warten.  
„Konbanwa Kurenai. Hab ich dir schon gefehlt?", grinste sie müde.  
„Total.", kam die leicht sarkastische Antwort. „Du hast mich gestern neugierig gemacht. Also, erzähl."  
„Darf ich mir was zu essen machen? Ich hab wegen dem hangover von gestern Abend heute noch nichts gegessen."  
„Na, ausnahmsweise.", lachte die ältere Kunoichi. „Nicht das du mir verhungerst bevor du einen richtigen Mann erwischt."  
„Och nee, verschon mich doch bitte damit…", jammerte Ran genervt. „Fang nicht wieder mit der Männergeschichte an. Du brauchst außerdem selbst nichts sagen."  
„Asuma und ich sind…"  
„Offiziell immer noch nicht zusammen. Weil ihr beide nicht genügend Mumm in den Knochen habt.", konterte Ran schnell und streckte ihrer Freundin die Zunge raus.  
„Schon gut, ich habe verstanden.", grummelte diese und folgte ihr in die Küche.  
„Gut dass wir uns einig sind."

Nachdem Ran sich mit ihrer Schale Instantramen an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte, hielt es Kurenai nicht mehr aus.  
„Jetzt spuck's aus! Was hast du gemacht?"  
„Nicht viel. Ich hab sie nur mal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt und ihnen klar gemacht, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Den Rest der Woche teste ich sie jetzt auf Teufel-komm-raus und dann erstelle ich `nen Trainingsplan."  
„Denk dran, es sind noch Schüler, du kannst die nicht so ran nehmen wie Chunin."  
„Ach? Wirklich? Das weiß ich doch selbst, aber es schadet nichts sie richtig zu fordern."  
„Das bestimmt nicht. Na, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt was da bei raus kommt."  
„Nicht nur du.", murmelte Ran. „Nicht nur du."


	7. Chapter 7

So, weiter gehts. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt zumindest, das es jemanden gibt dem es gefällt. :) Danke Narutogirl3. ^_^

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wartete Iruka bereits vor der Tür ihres Klassenzimmers, einen großen Stapel Papiere in der Hand.  
„Ohayo.", grüßte er. „Das sind alle die ich finden konnte. Allerdings sollten sie ausreichen um den Wissensstand zu prüfen."  
„Arigato für deine Mühe. Das ist wirklich nett von dir.", sagte sie und lächelte, woraufhin er leicht errötete.  
„Hast du die Kopiervorlagen behalten?", fragte sie dann.  
„Äh… ja. Ja hab ich.", stammelte er verlegen.  
„Domo, Iruka. Du hast was gut bei mir.", lachte sie und verschwand in ihrer Klasse, in der Uyeda schon wieder Lärm für zehn machte.

„HEY! KLAPPE ZU, OHREN AUF!", kommandierte sie und knallte die Papiere auf den Tisch.  
„Akane, Yukki, teilt die mal aus."  
Die Mädchen taten was Ran von ihnen verlangte und das erste missmutige Gestöhne ging durch die Klasse.  
„Woher sollen wir das denn wissen?", motzte Uyeda.  
„Wenn ihr nicht andauernd Blödsinn gemacht hättet, dann wüsstet ihr bis auf zwei drei Sachen inzwischen alles!"  
Grummelnd setzte er sich wieder und nachdem alle ein Blatt vor der Nase hatten fing der Test an. Kaum waren sie mit dem fertig, kam auch schon der Nächste und dann wieder der nächste. Zur Pause hatten sie fünf Tests geschrieben und nach der Pause ließ Ran sie im Hof wieder zum Sport antraben. Gleichzeitig kontrollieren und aufpassen ging aber nicht, und ein Klon war nutzlos; kagebunshin-no-jutsu konnte sie nämlich nicht. Aber wofür hatte man denn einen vertrauten Geist? Schnell war das kuchiyose-no-jutsu ausgeführt und zwei unterschiedlich große Adler saßen vor ihr. Der Große war so groß wie sie selbst, der Kleine etwa zwei Kopf kleiner.

„Was brauchst du von uns?", fragte der Kleine.  
„Wie wäre es erst mit ‚Hallo'?", schalt ihn der Große.  
„Hallo ihr zwei. Normalerweise würde ich euch für Triviales nicht rufen, aber Tsunade hat mir bis nächstes Jahr eine Dauermission drauf gehängt. Ich soll die Kinder da hinter euch fit für die Abschlussprüfung machen, was fast als A-Rang-Mission gewertet werden kann."  
„Verstehe…", sagte der Große langsam, während der Kleine sich die Schüler ansah.  
„Und warum rufst du ihn mit?", fragte er Ran, seinen Kumpanen ignorierend.  
„Tetsuya zu rufen halte ich für überzogen. Ich weiß das ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, und Tsuyoshi kann hier noch was lernen."  
„Verstehe…", sagte er wieder.  
„Isamu… nehmt sie nicht ganz so hart ran. Sie sollen an ihrer Ausdauer feilen, also bring sie bitte nicht um."  
„Du gönnst uns schon gar nichts.", sagte der Isamu und schwang sich in die Luft. Er landete auf dem Dach der Akademie und beobachtete die Reaktion der Schüler.

Tsuyoshi fand das alles witzig und kreiste über den Schülern als sie ihre Runden drehten. Wenn einer  
versuchte sich irgendwie zu drücken tat er so, als würde er ihm auf den Kopf picken wollen. Isamu flog zu Ran herunter, die kopfschüttelnd die Tests durchsah.  
„Von einem Shinobi hat von denen kaum einer was.", sagte er nüchtern woraufhin sie nur nickte.  
„Ich kann's nicht fassen… der Einzige, der über die Hälfte der Fragen geschafft hat, ist Fudo… wenn selbst der Intelligenteste nur knapp eine drei schafft… Uyeda, der Laute den Tsuyoshi schon zweimal gepickt hat, hat ganze zwei Fragen beantworten können…"  
„Verzeih mir, wenn ich direkt bin, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du diesen Haufen flott bekommst."  
„Aufgeben ist aber nicht meins.", sagte Ran und seufzte.  
„Wie gesagt, ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, aber wenn du einen Plan hast, dann helf ich dir gerne."  
„Momentan bin ich sozusagen recht planlos. Zum Glück ist morgen Sportfest und dann Wochenende… und dann hoff ich das mir was einfällt."

Das Wochenende war schneller da als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte, und tief in Gedanken versunken saß sie au f dem Dach der Akademie und versuchte einen Plan auszuarbeiten, wie sie die besten Erfolge erzielen konnte.  
„Gar nicht so einfach, oder?"  
Sie fuhr rum als sie die Stimme hörte und musste lächeln als sie sah wer es war.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen.", seufzte sie und sah sich ihre verworfenen Entwürfe nochmal an.  
„Kann ich dir helfen?"  
„Ich will dir nicht dein Wochenende versauen. Du hast mir ohnehin schon so viel geholfen."  
„Ach was. Nur wegen den paar Tests?", fragte er und lachte.  
„Wie du meinst… ich glaube ich kann von dir noch so einiges lernen."  
Lachend setzte sich Iruka zu ihr und nahm sich die Entwürfe.

Nachdem er sie durchgegangen war nickte er und legte sie zurück.  
„Das ist doch ein guter Anfang, aber umsetzen lässt sich das nicht so leicht."  
„Ich weiß… deswegen hab ich sie ja verworfen… Ich könnte an die Decke… jede verdammte A- oder S-Rang-Mission wäre mir jetzt lieber. Da sind nicht so viele Unbekannte dabei."  
„Das ist es ja gerade, was den Beruf so interessant macht."  
„Er wird zumindest nie langweilig. Wie soll ich die bloß auf die Prüfung vorbereiten?"  
„Das schaffst du schon. Ich hab gedacht du gibst nicht auf?", fragte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
„… wenn ich über die gleiche Zuversicht verfügen würde wie du…"  
„So schwer ist das eigentlich gar nicht."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die Beiden damit, sich über sämtliche Stärken und Schwächen der Klasse zu unterhalten. Am Abend gingen sie, sich immer noch unterhaltend, zu Teuchi zum Essen und redeten dann weiter bis tief in die Nacht. Den Rest des Wochenendes verbrachten sie so und Sonntagabend stand ein Lehrplan, mit dem Ran in der Lage war, zumindest alle auf ein gutes Basiswissen zu bringen. Müde und mit Kopfschmerzen saß sie auf ihrem Sofa, ein Glas Wein in der Hand und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Der Mond zog seine Runde und im Dorf war es still. Diese Art von Stille war ihr am liebsten. Meistens wenn sie auf Missionen ging, saß sie abends auf dem Dach und genoss die Stille die den Frieden in Konoha greifbar machte.  
So viele Kämpfe waren bis jetzt gekämpft worden, so viel Blut vergossen, um diese Ruhe und Sicherheit zu erreichen, und dennoch ging die Ausbildung von Shinobi weiter. Übergriffe auf den letzten Missionen zeigten jedoch, dass sie noch benötigt wurden. Und damit die Genin von morgen nicht zu Opfern wurden, mussten sie gut vorbereitet sein. Das hieß soviel wie: In der Akademie schinden, damit sie fit genug sind. Und genau da musste sie morgen ansetzen.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, hat länger gedauert als ich erwartet hatte, aber ich war auf Lehrgang, und der hat mich mehr beschäftigt als ich vorher dachte. Viel ist es nicht, aber hoffentlich genug um euch etwas über die Warterei zu trösten. :)

* * *

Die Tage vergingen, die Schüler wurden zusehends besser und besser. Jedes zweite Wochenende traf sich Ran mit Iruka um die Lehrpläne zu aktualisieren und neu auszuarbeiten. Jetzt rückten langsam aber sicher die Winterferien näher, und Ran freute sich wie verrückt darauf.  
Es war Freitagabend und sie saß in ihrer Lieblingskneipe, eine Flasche Sake vor der Nase.

„Du siehst aber fertig aus.", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich.  
„Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung…", murmelte sie und goss sich nach. Asuma lachte und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Stimmt. Also, schieß los."  
„Ich hab die schlimmste Klasse der ganzen Schule abbekommen…"  
„Das klingt jetzt nicht wirklich nach dir.", grinste er und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
„Ach ja? Ich hab mir gedacht ich bekomme die fit, und hab angefangen die Ausbildung in die richtige Richtung zu führen. Jetzt werden sie langsam besser aber frecher auch immer. Mir kommt's so vor als hätte ich dreimal Naruto in der Klasse sitzen.", sie seufzte.  
„Ach komm, so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein."  
„Denkst du vielleicht…", stöhnte sie und als sie sich streckte sah er einige blaue Flecken und Striemen.

„Du liebe Zeit! Ich hab gedacht du unterrichtest Kinder?"  
„Echt? Heute hab ich gedacht ich unterrichte in der Hölle." Sie kippte sich das Glas rein und schenkte nach.  
„Tsuyoshi hat angekohkelte Schwanzfedern, Isamu hat zwei Bäume gefällt und ich hab ein absolut verkorkstes Doton-jutsu abbekommen. Wie du ja sicherlich sehen kannst."

„Also war das Gerumpel heute von dir?", fragte Asuma und winkte dem Rest der Gruppe die gerade zur Tür rein kam.  
„War das wirklich so laut?"  
„Meinst du das wie ihr den Trainingsplatz zerlegt habt, oder das wo du deine Schüler angebrüllt hast?"  
Stöhnend ließ sie ihren Kopf auf die Theke sinken.  
„Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?", fragte Anko als sie sich neben Ran setzte.  
„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe sterben…", grummelte Ran und bestellte noch eine Flasche Sake.  
„Du gibst dir heute wohl richtig die Kante?", grinste Genma.  
„So viel, das ich mit dir ausgehe, kann ich gar nicht saufen.", gab sie zurück und alle lachten.

„Sind doch bald Ferien.", meinte Kurenai die bis dato geschwiegen hatte.  
„Ja, und die brauch ich auch wirklich."  
„Deine Schüler wahrscheinlich auch.", grinste Asuma.  
„Darauf kannst du einen lassen…", grinste Ran. „Die lass ich nächste Woche so viel Sport machen das sie sich vor Muskelkater nicht mehr bewegen können."

Iruka war überrascht, er hätte nicht gedacht das Ran so viel Geduld mit der Chaos-Klasse haben würde. Das es sie Nerven kostete konnte er sich gut vorstellen, immerhin hatte sie drei Unruhestifter wie Konohamaru in der Klasse und es war bestimmt alles andere als leicht. Diesen Respekt musste er ihr zugestehen. Trotzdem fragte er sich, ob es gut war das sie unterrichtete. Sie langweilte sich stellenweise, das konnte er deutlich sehen. Ran's Passion waren die Missionen, und darin war sie wirklich gut, nicht umsonst war sie Jonin. Die Versetzung hier an die Schule musste sie doch runter ziehen, oder? Allerdings tat Tsunade nie Dinge ohne Grund, auch wenn sich die Gründe darauf beschränkten jemanden wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen oder einfach nur um zu zeigen wer das Sagen hat. Bei dem Gedanken musste er lachen, Genma hatte sich ziemlich über seine Strafversetzung aufgeregt, somit hatte die Godaime ja ihr Ziel erreicht. Verstehen warum sie ausgerechnet Ran als Lehrkraft einsetzte konnte er trotzdem nicht. Sicherlich würden die Schüler viel bei ihr lernen, aber wie würden sie es umsetzen?

Heute hatte es auf dem Übungsplatz schon die ersten Zwischenfälle gegeben. Zum Glück hatte Ran schnell genug reagiert und außer ihr selbst hatte kaum einer etwas abbekommen. Er hatte inzwischen so viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht, dass er schon Gelegenheiten hatte Einblick in ihre Denkweise zu bekommen. Sie wollte die Schüler einfach nur gut auf ihr späteres Leben vorbereiten. Hin und wieder kam es ja auch vor, das Genin bereits auf Missionen in Schwierigkeiten kamen. Wobei, wenn er es sich genau überlegte, dann lag das hauptsächlich an Naruto und Kakashi, und zählte nicht wirklich.

Der Schlimmste in der Klasse war zweifelsfrei Uyeda, der alleine mehr Mist machte als Naruto und Konohamaru zusammen. Ran brauchte wirklich starke Nerven, und sie tat ihm schon fast leid. Gesagt hätte er das natürlich nie, sie war immerhin Jonin, und die konnten normalerweise einiges ab. Er seufzte und packte die korrigierten Hausaufgaben auf die Seite. Es war schon spät, schon nach elf, und eigentlich wollte er längst zu Hause sein. Er löschte das Licht und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab um nach Hause zu gehen. Auf seinem Heimweg kam er am Asakura's vorbei, und als er die Kneipe im Sichtfeld hatte, kam Ran mehr oder weniger auf die Straße gewankt. Asuma kam hinterher und hielt sie am Kragen fest, damit sie nicht hin klatschte.

„Du solltest dir echt nicht so viel rein schütten, der Hangover morgen macht dich platt.", lachte er und stellte sie wieder aufrechter hin.  
„Awas….", grummelte Ran und versuchte ihn zu boxen, verfehlte ihn aber. „Sgeht schon…"  
„Von wegen, wenn ich dich los lasse geb ich dir fünf Meter, dann kannst du dich auf allen Vieren fortbewegen."  
„Blödsinn…lassmiaus….", protestierte sie lallend und Asuma ließ tatsächlich los. Kurz schwankend konnte sie sich halten, wäre aber dann fast gefallen, wenn er sie nicht wieder gepackt hätte.  
„Siehst du?", lachte er wieder. Ran murmelte Flüche die man besser nicht wiederholte. Iruka musste schmunzeln.  
„Soll ich sie nach Hause bringen? Liegt sowieso auf meinem Weg.", bot er sich an als er zu den beiden Jonin aufgeschlossen hatte. Als hätte Genma darauf gewartet kam er nach draußen auf die Straße.  
„Was ist jetzt? Wir warten!"

Asuma rollte mit den Augen und sah dann Iruka musternd an.  
„Wenn du glaubst du könntest sie im Zaum halten?", grinste er den Chunin an.  
„Ich denke schon.", sagte er und grinste zurück, während Ran den Jonin noch immer böse anfunkelte.  
„Na, dann überlasse ich sie mal deiner Obhut. Man sieht sich Ran.", zwinkerte er ihr grinsend zu.  
„Nicht aufregen.", murmelte Iruka und schob sie in Richtung ihrer Wohnung weiter.


	9. Chapter 9

Gomen! Tut mir wirklich Leid dass ich mir soooo lange Zeit gelassen habe, aber irgendwie war bei mir absolut die Luft raus. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen das ich mich erst wieder einlesen musste. Das Fest wäre mir jetzt fast durch die Lappen gegangen *stell mich in die Ecke und schäme mich* aber jetzt ist die Überleitung da. Das Fest kommt dann im nächsten Kapitel.  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen.

Und wie immer: Naruto gehört Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Ran lehnte schwer am Türrahmen ihrer Wohnung während Iruka die Tür aufsperrte.  
„Du mussas nich machen…. Weißu…"  
„Ich weiß, aber es macht mir nichts aus.", gab Iruka zurück.  
„Du bismanchmal einfach sunett…", lallte sie und seufzte. „Viel sunett…"  
„Ach was.", murmelte Iruka und half ihr aus den Schuhen. „Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach hier rum kugeln lassen."  
„Könntesu schon… "  
„Am Ende müsste ich mir noch anhören das du dir irgendwas getan hast, das muss ja wirklich nicht sein.", er kicherte und half ihr auf ihr Sofa.  
„Awas… egal…", brummelte Ran und ließ sich umfallen. Sie wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, aber der Alkohol forderte seinen Tribut und sie schlief ein bevor sie auch nur ein weiteres Wort heraus brachte. Iruka schmunzelte und drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um, Ran war wirklich eine Nummer für sich.

**

Dröhnendes Klopfen an der Tür riss Ran aus dem Schlaf. Sie schoss vom Sofa hoch und hatte das Gefühl ihre Schädeldecke würde abheben. Stöhnend griff sie sich an die Schläfen und kippte wieder zurück.  
„Oh verdammt…", stöhnte sie. „Schlagt mir nicht die Tür ein!", rief sie und presste die Hände fester gegen den Kopf. Es klopfte nochmal und Ran kniff die Augen fest zusammen.  
„Es ist offen verdammt nochmal!"  
Das Trittmuster verriet ihr schon wer es war und innerlich stöhnend schnappte sie sich ein Kissen und drückte es sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Guten Morgen!", flötete Kurenai. „Gut geschlafen?" Ran drehte sich auf den Bauch und behielt ihr Kissen über ihrem Kopf.  
„Wenn du mir jetzt erzählst, das du nicht weißt das ich gestern bei Asakura's war, und dir dein holder Liebster nicht gesteckt hat in welchem Zustand ich die Kneipe verlassen habe, dann lügst du und ich befördere dich mit einem Tritt wieder nach draußen."

Kurenai kicherte und klapperte mit etwas, das sie dann auf den Couchtisch stellte. Ran lugte unter ihrem Kissen hervor.  
„Reicht dir das als Entschuldigung?", fragte Kurenai grinsend und bekam eine gebrummelte Antwort. Ohne auf ein Wort ihrer Freundin zu warten ging sie in die Küche und holte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Als sie zurück kam hatte sich Ran schon zwei Schmerztabletten auf die Hand geschüttet und beförderte sie gerade in ihren Mund. Kurenai hielt ihr das Glas hin und schmunzelte als sie es ihr abnahm und in einem Zug austrank.  
„Warum schlägst du mir die Tür ein?", fragte Ran nach einiger Zeit.  
„Irgendwie musste ich ja sicherstellen das du wach bist bevor ich deine Wohnung betrete."  
„Tu doch nicht so unschuldig…", brummte die jüngere Kunoichi und Kurenai lachte.  
„Du weißt doch, wer zechen kann der kann auch aufstehen."  
„Es ist Wochenende, nur so zur Info am Rande."  
„Tja, aber du hast anscheinend vergessen das heute Abend das Sommerfest stattfindet."

Ran blinzelte ihre Freundin erstaunt an und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Das… Sommerfest ist heute?"  
„Ja, heute.", Kurenai grinste. „Hast du das vergessen?"  
„Offensichtlich.", Ran stöhnte und ließ sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen. „Vor lauter Unterricht hab ich den Überblick über alles andere irgendwie… verloren, befürchte ich."  
„Solange dich der Lehrerjob nicht in den Alkoholismus treibt, kann ich damit leben. Du hast normalerweise nur einmal alle paar Wochen was getrunken, die letzten zwei Wochenenden warst du fast jeden Abend stramm. Wenn das so weiter geht, dann rennst du in die gleiche Richtung wie Tsunade."  
„He! Das ist nicht fair! Ich lauf ohne Sake!", protestierte die jüngere Kunoichi.  
„Noch. Warte nur ab wenn das so weiter geht…"  
„Danke, das baut mich jetzt wirklich auf. Weswegen bist du hier? Willst du mich runter ziehen?"  
„Nein. Eigentlich bin ich hier um mir deine Garderobe anzusehen. Wir wollen doch das du gut aussiehst.", grinste Kurenai und marschierte in Rans Schlafzimmer.

Stöhnend ging Ran ihr hinterher.  
„Vergiss es Kurenai, da findest du nicht viel. Ich war ewig nicht mehr einkaufen."  
„Nicht viel?", kam die Stimme aus dem Schrank. „Das ist sowas von absolut untertrieben… hier ist ja gar nichts was einladend aussieht. Nur deine Arbeitsklamotten, kein schickes Kleid… nichts."  
„Tja, ich glaube dann muss ich wohl zu Hause bleiben."  
„Vergiss es.", zischte Kurenai und fuchtelte Ran mit einem Fächer vor der Nase herum den sie gerade im Schrank gefunden hatte.  
„Noch haben wir Zeit! Und wenn wir hier nichts finden, dann zerr ich dich zu Anko, und dann geht's einkaufen!"  
„Warum bist du so unmöglich lästig?"  
„Weil du schon viel zu lange Single bist! Dir bekommt das nicht!"  
„Sagt mir wer? Du? Also bitte! Ihr macht eure Beziehung doch die nächsten Jahre auch nicht öffentlich. Warum bist du dann der Meinung mir bekommt irgendwas nicht? Bevor ich mich verstecke… lass ich's gleich bleiben."  
„Du bist viel zu negativ…"  
„Und du bist viel zu positiv. Gibt doch keine netten Kerle."  
„Ach? Mir fallen da auf Anhieb mindestens fünf Männer ein die gut zu dir passen würden."

Ran seufzte resigniert und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Warum musste sie sich immer diese Sprüche anhören?  
„Ich such mir schon selber einen Kerl wenn ich einen brauche oder will. Lass das bitte meine Sorge sein."  
„Deine Sorge? Die wirklich guten Kerle siehst du doch gar nicht."  
„Kurenai…"  
„Ah! Schau mal was wir hier haben!", triumphierend grinsend zog sie einen Kimono aus dem Schrank.  
„OOOOHHH NEIN!", Ran sprang vom Bett auf und ging rückwärts aus dem Zimmer. „Vergiss es! Das Teil zieh ich nicht an."  
„OOOOHHH DOCH! Genau das Teil ziehst du an!"  
„Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!"

Und ob sie das konnte! Kurenai zog Ran erst mal mit in die heißen Quellen, um sie wieder menschlich zu machen. Ran fühlte sich als wäre eine Horde wilder Tiere über sie gerannt, doch nach etwas Zeit in den Quellen änderte sich das langsam. Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrer Wohnung hielten sie bei Teuchi an um noch etwas Anständiges zu essen. Langsam wurde es auf den Straßen voller, die letzten Stände wurden aufgebaut, Waren wurden über die Straßen getragen und ein bisschen Musik war auch schon zu hören.  
„Na dann beeilen wir uns besser.", grinste Kurenai und zog ihre Freundin zurück nach Hause. Ran hatte irgendwann im Laufe des Tages aufgegeben zu rebellieren und sich in ihr Schicksal gefügt. Sie gab keinen Mucks von sich als Kurenai sie schminkte und anschließend in ihren Kimono wickelte. Während ihre Freundin sich verzog um sich selbst für das Fest vorzubereiten suchte Ran ihre Getas und frisierte sich anständig. Eine halbe Stunde später liefen sie zusammen die Teestraße entlang zum Festplatz.


	10. Chapter 10

Es tut mir schrecklich Leid das ich schon wieder so lange gebraucht habe um ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben, und besonders lange ist es auch nicht. Aber: meine Fanstories fertig schreiben ist im Moment Priorität Nummer 1 bei mir. Ich hoffe das tröstet euch. Wie immer: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Und:

Naruto gehört (leider) Kishimoto-Sensei...

* * *

Schon lange bevor der Festplatz in Sicht kam, konnte man das Treiben bereits hören.  
„Bist du dir sicher das du mich da unbedingt mitziehen willst?", murrte Ran und blieb stehen um eine Horde Kinder vorbei zu lassen die lachend an ihnen vorbei rannten.  
„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, absolut sicher sogar. Du musst mal raus von zu Hause. Du kannst doch nicht immer nur auf deinem Sofa liegen oder in der Kneipe sitzen."  
„Du lässt meine Missionen aus.", protestierte sie und sah Kurenai böse an. Seufzend blieb die ältere Kunoichi stehen und sah ihre Freundin mitleidig an.  
„Ran… du bist allein! Darum geht es mir doch! Inzwischen hat sogar Genma aufgehört dich um ein Date zu bitten. Du vergammelst in deiner Wohnung, du lässt den ganzen Spaß den dir das Leben bietet an dir vorbei ziehen. Wann warst du das letzte Mal im Kino?"  
Ran schwieg, sie wusste das Kurenai Recht hatte. Sie hob die Hände um zu zeigen dass sie aufgab. Kurenai lachte und hakte sich bei Ran unter.  
„Gönn dir heute einfach etwas Spaß und ich bin zufrieden und lass dich in Ruhe. Versprochen."  
„Danke."

Iruka hatte sich den ganzen Tag auf dem Trainingsplatz herum gedrückt, etwas an seinen Jutsus gefeilt und wollte jetzt eigentlich nur nach Hause. Er wollte nur noch duschen und sich dann gemütlich aufs Sofa legen und lesen.  
Zu hause schälte er sich aus seinen verschwitzten Klamotten und warf sie in den Wäschekorb. Er drehte den Duschhahn auf und während er wartete dass das Wasser warm wurde zog er sich den Haargummi aus den Haaren und kämmte sie mit den Fingern durch. Er stieg in die Wanne und zog den Duschvorhang zu. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich das Wasser übers Gesicht laufen. Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte ließ er sich vom Duschstrahl die strapazierten Muskeln am Rücken massieren. Iruka stöhnte erleichtert, doch als sein Magen knurrte drehte er das Wasser ab und trat aus der Wanne. Er trocknete sich ab und band sich das Handtuch lose um die Hüften. Barfuß ging er in die Küche und sah in seinen Kühlschrank, der ihn leider mit Leere begrüßte. Also würde er sich wohl etwas holen müssen.

Leicht verstimmt ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank. Ein paar dezente zivile Dinge, damit er nicht so sehr auffiel. Für Singles waren solche Feste die Folter schlechthin. Alles heiratswütige des anderen Geschlechts war auf den Straßen unterwegs, man wurde angesprochen und von Stand zu Stand gezogen… schrecklich. Er band sich schnell noch die Haare zusammen und verließ dann seine Wohnung. Wie so oft benutzte Iruka nicht die kürzesten und schnellsten Wege, sondern die auf denen er am meisten Ruhe hatte. Heute schien ihn jedoch kaum jemand wahrzunehmen. Das Fest zog die Menschen schlimmer an als Licht die Motten. Vielleicht würde er sich doch alles einmal ansehen.

Auf seinem Weg kam er an einem Hütchenspieler vorbei und musste schmunzeln als einige Menschen ihr verlorenes Geld beklagten. Noch innerhalb der nächsten Stunde würde der gute Mann seine Sachen packen und rennen können. Sollte er an einen Shinobi kommen würde es nicht so gut für ihn ausgehen. In der allgemeinen Feierlaune bemerkte aber auch keiner, dass die Erbse wieder in der Hand des Spielers verschwand und unter keinem Hütchen zu finden war. Wie leichtgläubig manche Menschen doch waren… Der Duft von Gegrilltem lenkte jedoch effektiv Iruka's Gedanken um und schnuppernd zwängte er sich durch die Masse an Besuchern, ließ sich von seiner Nase zu dem Stand führen, an dem es am Besten roch.

Ran stöhnte innerlich auf und versuchte krampfhaft sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sehr sie diese ganze Sache nervte. Inzwischen waren sie auf ein paar andere gestoßen, und – oh welch Wunder! – Asuma war natürlich mit von der Partie. Genau aus diesem Grund wollte sie einfach nur zu Hause bleiben und lesen. Sie war nun einziger Single in einer Gruppe von vier Pärchen, und keiner kümmerte sich mehr um sie. Wie ein Hund trottete sie hinter ihnen her, setzte immer dann ein Lächeln auf wenn es doch wieder einem der Herrschaften einfiel das sie auch noch da war. Nach zwei Stunden reichte es ihr allerdings. Als sie an einem Stand vorbei kamen der Dango verkaufte blieb sie einfach stehen und wartete bis sich die Menge um sie herum wieder schloss. Sie kaufte sich drei Spieße und verzog sich in eine Seitengasse.

Abseits der Hauptstraßen war es ruhiger, und fast kam es ihr so vor als würde sie in eine Schneekugel blicken. Weswegen wurde sie nochmal mitgenommen? Ach ja! Damit sie mal raus und unter Leute kam… wie konnte sie das nur vergessen. Sie wusste dass sie alleine war und sie hasste diesen Zustand, sie konnte gut und gerne darauf verzichten dass man ihr es so unter die Nase rieb. Auch wenn die Absichten durchaus nobel gewesen sein mögen, ging der Schuss doch gewaltig nach hinten los. Wie oft sie schon versucht hatte mit jemandem anzubandeln konnte sie nicht sagen, sie hatte die aufgehört die Versuche zu zählen. Manchmal glaubte sie sogar dass es in Konoha keinen Mann für sie gab. Nachdem sie ihre Reisklößchen gegessen hatte spielte sie mit den Spießen herum, bevor sie sie in eine Mülltonne warf. Tief in Gedanken versunken beobachtete sie das Treiben vor sich auf der Straße. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde bis Kurenai bemerkte dass sie sich abgeseilt hatte?

Iruka fand Ran an die Wand gelehnt. Er hatte schon zweimal ‚Hallo' gesagt, jedoch keine Reaktion von ihr bekommen. Eigentlich war er auf dem Heimweg, und die Seitengasse war mit einer der kürzesten Wege zu sich nach Hause. Irgendwie konnte er jedoch auch nicht einfach so an ihr vorbei gehen, sie sah so traurig aus. Er tippte ihr leicht auf die Schulter und hob gleich verteidigend die Hände. Ran zuckte kurz und drehte sich dann um.  
„Oh… hi Iruka.", sagte sie erstaunt und lächelte ihn an.  
„Hi Ran… du siehst irgendwie… neben der Rolle aus…"  
„Wirklich?", sie lachte unsicher und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Iruka musste schmunzeln, sie war fast so leicht zu durchschauen wie seine Schüler. Das sie einen Kimono trug war ihm als erstes ins Auge gestochen, und so wie er Ran kannte und einschätzte hatte sie den nicht einfach so angezogen. Auch der schmerzliche Gesichtsausdruck war ihm nicht entgangen, der ihn auf übelste Weise an sich selbst erinnerte. Einsamkeit war also ihrer beider Problem.

„Schönes Fest, oder?", fragte sie und versuchte unbefangen zu klingen.  
„Ja… schön…", gab er halbherzig zurück.  
„Hmm… eigentlich wollte ich nach Hause gehen, du auch?"  
„Ja, ich war schon auf dem Heimweg. Soll ich dich nach Hause begleiten?"  
„Wenn du möchtest.", sagte sie und wirkte erleichtert.  
„Aber gerne.", sagte Iruka und verbeugte sich leicht, Gentleman wie er war.  
Ran fühlte sich mit jedem Schritt der sie vom Fest weg brachte besser, was Iruka nicht entging.  
„Irgendwie wirkst du gequält. Hast du Schüler von dir getroffen?", fragte er und hoffte die Stimmung etwas zu lockern.  
„Nein, die würde ich jetzt leichter ertragen… mir gehen diese ständigen Kuppel-Versuche auf die Nerven.", brummte sie und sah zu Boden. „Ich will ja nicht undankbar sein, Kurenai meint es ja nur gut… aber mit Pärchen unterwegs zu sein… das ist… das… ist…"  
„Die Hölle.", murmelte Iruka und Ran sah ihn an.  
„Ja, da sagst du was.", sie nickte und lachte kurz. „Darf ich dich auf einen Tee einladen? Shushuya müsste noch offen haben."  
„Ich weiß nicht…"  
„Außer du hast noch etwas vor…"  
„Nichts wichtiges… das kann auch warten."  
„Gut, dann lass uns gehen."


End file.
